Wishes
by Naa-chan
Summary: One night, while raiding Kagome's bag, Inuyasha found a crumbled piece of paper that Kagome never intended for anyone to see and unknowingly changed both of their lives. InuKag


All right, this is a revision of this story that I wrote a long time ago. I have meant to this for a while but now I hope I do a better job on this since… it's been forever since I've read this and it is pretty sad. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the improvements. I'll go ahead and give a SMALL warning, I haven't watched Inuyasha in ages so I might be lacking in a few areas so please be patient with me. Also, I'm changing the story line around a little bit since I don't want to have that kind of ending. So yes, this version is going to be a tad shorter. So sorry! Well, I will let you all get to the story now. Hope you all enjoy!

Here are just a few marks you might need:

" "- Spoken words

' '- Thoughts

- Poem

_Annoying voice in head that won't go away._

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Wishes

H.E.

Feudal Era Japan slept quietly one night with the endless sky stretched across as far as the eye can see. Stars twinkled in and out every few seconds and innumerable amounts of them shone brightly in the cloudless night. Trees swayed back and forth in the calming wind and all the living creatures rested peacefully in their homes and burrows. Imposing amounts of trees grew together in large amounts in some areas and cast long and defined shadows on cleared areas that housed travelers. The lonely Moon hung low, appearing as to be attempting to be close to all those that rested below it.

Shining in its splendor, the Moon graced the land with a slight beam of light. Seeing the Moon trying to help those on the land, the stars began to shine even brighter to give the people a beautiful sight to behold. If they were only awake to see the sight, many would be put into shock at such a show being performed.

However, all were not sleeping and walking across the dreamscape. One young man, an inu-hanyou specifically, had staid awake through the night and now began to move around. Quite loudly even.

"ER! WHERE DOES THAT STUPID WENCH KEEP ALL HER-MY RAMEN?" yelled Inuyasha furiously, causing thousands of startled birds to fly away because of the sudden increase of noise in the silence. Of course, the young man took no acknowledgment to all the noise he was creating so late that night.

Yes, the famous Inu-hanyou had begun to dig quite furiously in his companion's gigantic yellow backpack so as to fulfill a hungry craving that had attacked him as he had watched over the camp, which held just one of his companions.

The other companions to his party were quite an array of people, which had grouped together in a time of desperate need. Kagome, a young miko from the future, felt the presence of two Shikon jewel shards and felt one shard going in a totally different direction than the other one was heading in. Miroku, the perverted Buddhist monk, drug off the unwilling Sango, the youkai exterminator, her fire-youkai, Kiara, and the child fox-youkai, Shippo, in one direction. That left Inuyasha and Kagome to find the other one in the opposite direction.

Now, the Inu-hanyou continued to be quite busy in his digging through his comrade's carrying case. Though, it appeared as if he could not find whatever he was looking for, thus causing him to make even more noise than before.

"Stupid onna! She expects me to find that ramen all by myself when she's off taking one her long, stupid baths again? I've got one hell of a surprise for her then!" growled Inuyasha, still attempting to find the ramen in the expansive and bottomless bag. Inuyasha was getting irritated, and very quickly. That girl had no right to this to him when he was so hungry!

"I know what she did! She left all of my ramen back in her time, stupid wench! She has no right to do that! How dare she! So instead of bringing me all my well-deserved food, she brought her stupid books for that school thing of hers that she is always complaining about. Wait a second, what the heck is that?" stopped Inuyasha, catching the whiff of the remains of salt, which floated from the bottom of the bag to his sensitive nose.

'T-Tears?' thought Inuyasha, frantically trying to find the source of the hated smell that obviously belonged to Kagome. Inuyasha slowly became a nervous wreck since he couldn't find the thing which carried the scent.

"Why would she be crying? I haven't done anything to the stupid wench to make her cry today!" stammered Inuyasha, continuing to look frantically through all her things in the gigantic bag. He couldn't find the smell anywhere! Was it in a pocket or something and it was driving him crazy!

The smell slowly became stronger and it was making him even the more nervous, until he found it.

"What the-" said Inuyasha, picking up a crumpled piece of paper at the very bottom of the bag. He carefully looked at it and sniffed it tentatively. He quickly withdrew from his face it because of the strength of the smell that drifted from a simple piece of paper. "Why in the world would the woman keep this piece of trash in her bag when she could be using that space for ramen?"

He slowly and carefully unfolded the ball anyway so it wouldn't tear. Besides, he wouldn't be able to figure out why she was crying if the paper tore is a way so he wouldn't be able to read it. The paper was crumpled and covered in random placed tearstains, making him feel very guilty for some odd reason.

'Why do I feel guilty? I haven't done anything to her!' he thought urgently, trying to dispel the feeling that was settling in his stomach quickly.

He read the title and whispered it aloud, " 'Wishes'? What kind of title is that?" he asked scornfully but he started to read what was written anyway.

Wishes

Darkness surrounds me,

Fills me, Controls me.

I see my friends past me by,

A lover not look my way,

I see myself move,

I see the man who has my heart.

You go through me to her

You go not to the one who loves

But to the one that hates, despises, loathes

You see not the dead

But the life of the one you used to love

When I see you with her,

My heart breaks,

You speak her name,

My heart shatters

I reach to you with an open heart

But you do not see me

You do not know the anguish it puts me through

That your heart is still wounded from her

I weep for you when you go to her,

I try to help

But you push me away

I want you to see me

I ask for you to know me

Not you're old love

So I say the old rhyme

And wish on a star,

For you to be the one

And for my heart not to break

When you chose to leave me

Kagome Higurashi

As he finished the melancholy poem, he was left in a complete stupor. Never had he felt this way toward Kagome or even towards himself so it caused him to be a tad confused. The poem hadn't been completely blunt but he still knew what it meant with the words she used. 'She feels this way? She knows I don't think of her like that. Right? She has to be joking.'

_Why did she write this then, hm? Out of the blue do you suspect Dog- brain?_

'Who are you?'

_Duh! I am your sub-conscious! Or to be it into terms that you of all people would understand, I am you. _

'Don't you mean that little annoying voice in my head that bothers me at the most inconvenient times? Especially when I just want to be alone with my thoughts?'

Whatever. What I am **trying **to get through your thick skull is that Kagome wouldn't write that just for her own enjoyment. She's not like that and you know that too, dumb dog. She's not like that at all. Think about it for a second, genius.

'Is it about me and Kikyou then?'

DING DING! Dog-boy, you have won a million-yen! Correct answer! WHY LESS WOULD SHE WRITE THAT THING THEN? You know how she tries to be perky and happy all the time for the sake of her friends so why would she write something that's downhearted.

His eyes widened and gazed down at the poem that he still held. He looked in the direction that Kagome had headed off to take her bath and thought for a few seconds. Looking back down at the crumbled piece of paper now in his trembling hold, he made a decision.

'She was serious.'

_Now don't just stand there, Lover Boy! GET TO IT!_

With a court nod, he bounded off to talk to a young woman.

- A few minutes later at the hot spring…

"This feels SO good after all that stupid walking all day. Inuyasha knows my knee still hurts from that stupid attack we had yesterday on the village! He could've taken it slower on me! Stupid Inuyasha," grumbled Kagome after sighing, slipping deeper into the hot water.

'This feels so good,' sighed Kagome, as her muscles slowly started to relax and her attention became drawn to the wisps of steam that floated up and above her head into the night sky. They created intricate designs and the young woman felt her eyes begin to slip shut as relaxation began to set into her tired and weary bones.

But of course, the beloved quiet was destroyed by a frantic inu-hanyou bounding into the semi-clearing and began looking around quickly until his frantic gaze settled on the now awake and undressed Kagome.

"AIE! INUYASHA! OWSARI! HENTAI!" screamed Kagome, jumping out of the spring and pulled a simple white towel tightly around her slim waist in urgency. "May I ask are you doing here! You know I wanted some alone time after all that travelling today!"

His answer was a muffled and quiet response from where Inuyasha's face was implanted into six feet into the ground. His body relaxed as he waited to feel the spell wear off. Only a couple seconds more and then he could…

"What was that again, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome impatiently, heading over to her small pile of clothes, that was neatly stacked on a huge rock that rested on the direct edge of the pool. "EEP!" Kagome squealed, when Inuyasha jumped up and pinned her to the rock. 'Thank goodness he grabbed my shoulders instead of my arms,' thought Kagome, nervously tightening her hold on the towel. She finally turned her head to look up at him and gulped silently by the menacing look in his eyes.

"What in seven hells is this about?" snarled Inuyasha, holding up the tearstained paper to Kagome's nose and growled again but yet kept his hold on her as gentle as he possibly could with his temper in the state that it was.

Kagome turned her attention to the paper and saw the intricately designed title and gulped once again. "Oh no," she whispered, dread creeping up in every part of her body. Her eyes widened and looked back at him in fear with a touch of nervousness.

"Tell me Kagome! What is this about!" Inuyasha demanded softly, pushing her back further into the smooth expanse of the rock. He made sure not to hurt her though; he just wanted to get his message across to the stubborn girl.

"Well I-Inuyasha, I-it was a project for school-" started Kagome with a slight stutter but was cut of by another one of Inuyasha's growl.

"Bull honkey!"

"Bull honkey?" asked Kagome, with an eyebrow quirked at him and not quite so nervous now with the change in topic. Now if she could keep his attention on something else besides that embarrassing poem that she had forgotten to throw away…

Inuyasha blushed and shook his head venomously. "Nevermind that! Now tell me what is this about!"

"It's nothing Inuyasha! Don't worry about it!" answered Kagome struggling now; feeling a little embarrassed about their current position. She flushed for a few seconds and desperately hoped that no one would walk in with them like this.

"Nothing? When has it ever been nothing with Kikyou involved?" shouted Inuyasha, getting even angrier by her attitude towards what she had written. He desperately tried not to hurt her with his claws but his anger was taking over his current mindset.

Kagome froze and looked at up him with her fearful blue eyes. "K-Kikyou," she murmured, her blue-gray eyes turning 3 shades darker at the mention of the name. She wrenched herself completely from Inuyasha's grasp and turned away from him, her head hanging to let her chin rest on her chest.

"Kagome," growled Inuyasha, "tell me what the poem is about! Right now."

Kagome turned slowly and gazed at Inuyasha straight in the eye. "Fine Inuyasha, I'll tell you what it's about. It's about me, you and Kikyou. It's about how I will be watching you go to Kikyou in the end. It's about what I will be feeling when you do that too. Are you happy Inuyasha? Are you happy that I told you now?" demanded Kagome, with her face contorted in pure anguish. Tears formed a silent river down the porcelain skin of Kagome's cheeks.

Inuyasha stared at her in silent horror of what he had made her think would happen. This is how she felt all this time and I was completely oblivious?

_That would require a 'no duh genius' for an answer to that question._

'Oh no. Not you again. Could you go away and come back later at a more convenient time?'

_No remember, I come at the most inconvenient times in your day and it brings me joy! I'm back, now deal with it. All I have to say to is… TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL, YOU IDIOT! Bye!_

Inuyasha cursed underneath his breath and ran over to where Kagome was standing. Grabbing her, he crushed her to his chest and buried his nose in her long ebony hair. "Kagome, how can you think those thoughts?"

"How can't I think them? The way you two look at each other, it was obvious. She's prettier, more athletic, stronger, more sophisticated, more talented, more powerful," listed Kagome dully, with her face pressed up against Inuyasha's chest. 'Hm, he smells like the forest..."

"Stop that! You're all of those and more! You're so much more smarter, much more trustworthy, much more friendly, and much more lively!" said Inuyasha, shaking the young girl oh so lightly to get his point across to her.

"Really?" whispered Kagome, jerking her gaze up to look at Inuyasha with her eyes full of hope of what he might have meant. Her nose was still rosy from her previous crying fit.

Inuyasha's breath caught when he saw her eyes with her tears sprinkled around her eyes, bring out the blue and giving her an ethereal look. 'So beautiful…' "Really," murmured Inuyasha softly, leaning closer to Kagome unconsciously.

Kagome gasped when she finally realized what he was doing. "Inuyasha?" she whispered breathlessly as he drew even closer to her.

"What?"

"I love you." And with that she closed the scant distance between their lips.

Inuyasha was sent completely on new ride as he reveled in the closeness of Kagome and instantly knew that this was what Heaven was like. In that time, Kagome realized the exact same thing with him as they treasured this moment.

She tasted just exactly how she smelled, raspberries and vanilla. Inuyasha couldn't get enough of her. One of his hands went up her back and rested on the small of her back, holding the towel there in place. The other went to rest on the back of her head to position her so he could devil even deeper into her mouth to get more of her of her taste.

And Kagome was thinking on the exact same lines. 'Delicious,' she thought, desperately wanting more. 'Wait! This isn't right! He loves Kikyou! He can't love me!' thought Kagome frantically trying to figure out what to do. She attempted to pull away from him to spare herself more hurt but was pulled even closer to him in the end. He tasted like a foreign chocolate that was addicting and yet delicious at the same time. She also couldn't get enough of him either. Her hands trailed up to his head and started to rub his ears, making him purr deep in his chest. They were so close now that Kagome vaguely realized that she didn't have to hold up her towel and then flushed even darker.

They broke the kiss and both were breathing heavily. His hands remained in their spots and so did Kagome's until Kagome remembered to hold up the towel. "K'gome," whispered Inuyasha, trailing kisses down her neck as her hands separated themselves to hold her covering. "So good," he muttered, coming up to kiss her again but was stopped by her hand, causing deep disappointment to run through his blood. "Why?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed, " I must know how you feel for ME before we continue this. Please Inuyasha, I must know."

"Kagome you are my best friend-"

"Friend?" whimpered Kagome, feeling truly terrible at what was happening to her. She looked away, tears gathering in her eyes all over again.

"LET ME FINISH! You are my best friend. You're so very important to me. Every time you go to the future I am scared you'll forget about us-me and never come back here again. I am promised to give Kikyou a proper burial. And my feelings for you, well-"

"Yes," Kagome whispered, looking back at him and feeling highly anxious for his answer. Oh how she hoped he gave her the answer she had been waiting for for so long.

"I love you too, K'gome," he whispered, with a small smile. He never thought it would feel this good to say those four simple words to someone.

Kagome's face split into the biggest smile that he had ever seen. Especially to him. "Thank you. You have made me into the happiest girl EVER, Inuyasha. Thank you!" sighed Kagome happily, leaning in to him completely.

"Feh," he muttered with a smile, swooping in for another kiss he had ever given anyone.

- - -

'Maybe things always happen by a wish of someone? No one shall know this until his or her lifetime is up.'

Quote by: Hanna Elledge

I hope you all enjoyed the changes I've made to the story! Please R &R and give me your opinion of it still!


End file.
